


Press

by Curaga777



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, strifehartweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curaga777/pseuds/Curaga777
Summary: Leon loves Cloud's legs.Strifehart smut for #strifehartweek2021 on twitter.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	Press

He loves Cloud's legs. And it began the first time they wrapped behind his head as he took Cloud into his mouth all the way to the root. 

Practice made perfect. And if there was one thing Leon knew how to do, it was practice. 

Slim, muscled calves and hands tangled in his hair pulled Leon's head ever further into the tangle of blonde curls. His nose bumped against skin and he let out a breath through his nose, his fingers pressing into Cloud's hips as he breathed. He was a bitter tang on his tongue and Leon placed a patient hand on the blonde's stomach, waiting for him to calm down. 

When it seemed safe enough, Leon looked up, across the tantalizing expanse of skin and into Cloud's blushing face and piercing blue eyes. He swept his tongue experimentally along the underside of Cloud's length and was rewarded with a quiver and those legs pressing him again.

-

His favorite way to torment Cloud is to work him up, with deep kisses and flirty touches, and to leave other parts of him be in favor of gently kissing his way up his legs. 

It tests the other warrior's patience in a way like nothing Leon has ever seen. 

He settles between his legs and takes one ankle in hand, kisses the sharp lines of bone and tendon and moves up. His kisses to the calf are light pecks, just the lightest brush. And he presses his leg up to access the sensitive skin behind his knee. Cloud isn't ticklish there and Leon is glad for it. He licks it, feeling the shudder run through his partner as he kisses and licks in an alternating and unpredictable pattern and just before he moves on, sucks a hickey there just to mark his progress. 

The outside of his thigh, the backside, topside, inside, all are fair game and equally in need of treatment but today Leon is in his own sort of hurry and wanting. 

So he takes the backside, Cloud's leg still held aloft as he kisses and nips his way down. The blonde's other leg has wrapped around Leon's hip and is clinging there gamely. 

His lips reach the crease where leg meets rear and Leon bites there, earning a gasp. A hand tangles into his hair, pulling and persistent. Cloud doesn't have to say anything to tell Leon he has reached his threshold for this game. 

Leon spreads him wider and puts his tongue to better use.


End file.
